One of the drawbacks with operating existing power management systems under existing personal protective equipment (PPE) regulations is the inability to verify status of electrical equipment located inside enclosures without removing a cover or opening a door. This inability may be especially problematic in outdoor applications where fitting enclosures with visible and accessible user interfaces or status indicators is oftentimes costly and/or complex. Many existing systems often place user interfaces or status indicators in dead front panels located behind a door or extra cover. Some systems may also utilize extensive gasketing and/or a customized mounting apparatus in order to adequately locate user interfaces or status indicators.
Therefore, a need exists for a power management system that includes a cost-effective indicator which provides information to a user relating to operation of the power management system. The power management system should also be able to reduce the need to expose users to potentially hazardous voltage and aid in quick troubleshooting.